cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkman
Darkman is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on It got re-released by Universal and CIC on It got re-released by Universal and 4 Front Video on 8th November 1999. Description Cast * Liam Neeson as Peyton Westlake / Darkman, a brilliant scientist who was left for dead and burned alive as he returns to seek revenge on those who made him what he is. Originally, Raimi's longtime friend and collaborator Bruce Campbell was set to play Darkman, but the studio balked at the idea because they did not think Campbell could carry the role. Gary Oldman and Bill Paxton were also considered before Liam Neeson was cast. For the role, Raimi was looking for someone who could suggest "a monster with the soul of a man, and I needed an actor who could do that beneath a lot of makeup" and liked Neeson's "old Gary Cooper charisma." The actor was drawn to the operatic nature of the story and the inner turmoil of his character. To research for the role, Neeson contacted the Phoenix Society for Burn Survivors, an organization that supports the emotional and social healing of burn survivors. * Frances McDormand as Julie Hastings, a district attorney and Peyton's love interest. Raimi had wanted to work with Frances McDormand but the studio resisted this notion and almost cast Julia Roberts before Pretty Woman made her a star.4 At one point, they wanted Demi Moore for the role. The director even tested Bridget Fonda but felt that she was too young for Neeson. * Colin Friels as Louis Strack Jr., the corrupt and ruthless billionaire developer who runs Strack Industries. He bribes members of the city zoning commission to further his ambitious construction project (which he dubs the "City of the Future"), and employs Durant and his gang to eliminate anyone who gets in his way, even his own wife. He and Darkman have their final battle atop one of Strack's half-finished skyscrapers at the film's climax. * Larry Drake as Robert G. Durant, a ruthless, sadistic mob boss and the head of his own criminal organization. He auditioned for the film and Raimi liked the way he underplayed the character, "quiet and careful, yet intense," the actor remembers. The director had never seen L.A. Law but found that Drake's face reminded him of "a modern day Edward G. Robinson. He looked so mean, so domineering, yet he had this urban wit about him. I thought, 'My God, this guy is not only threatening-looking, he has a good physical presence – what a perfect adversary for the Darkman!'" * Ted Raimi as Ricky, Robert G. Durant's henchman: an unassuming-looking man, treated more like a friend/protege by Durant. * Nicholas Worth as Pauly, Robert G. Durant's henchman: a stocky, physically imposing man; he has a shaved head and a small tattoo of a dagger (and a single drop of blood) on the right side. * Dan Hicks as Skip: his left leg is false (making it ideal for concealing weapons); it's implied (in the sequel) that he's been with Durant for some time, effectively serving as his second-in-command. He's last seen during the attack on Darkman's lair- while abducting Julie- and doesn't appear for the duration of the film. * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson as Eddie Black: a rival crime boss, dispatched by Durant. * Rafael H. Robledo as Rudy Guzman * Bridget Hoffman as Computer Voice In addition, Bruce Campbell has a cameo in the film as Peyton's last seen disguise (credited as "Final Shemp"). Sam Raimi, along with director John Landis have cameos as hospital staff. Jenny Agutter has an uncredited cameo as the doctor treating Westlake's burns. Credits Trailers and info Rental Re-release 199 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Darkman Category:Movies Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC 18 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 18 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:4 Front Video Category:Renaissance Pictures